1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparel and head coverings combined with diverse articles and the like and, more particularly, to a picture holding frame element designed to be laced within a shoe upper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern fashion trends dictate an ever evolving and changing of popularity wherein the clothing, jewelry and accessories that are considered cutting edge today are considered passe tomorrow. In keeping with these trends, society""s strong desire to be different and its willingness to be judged by the fashions that one wears, the industry is in a constant search for new and innovative styles that will help to define the next fashion trend. Not limited strictly to clothing, this need for innovation extends to all areas of fashion, including that of accessories, such as cosmetic jewelry and similar novelty items.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a decorative hat with a sporting display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,391 issued in the name of Mullaney
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,615 issued in the name of Wahl et al.
The following patents describe the ornamental design for a denim boot upper with a side pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. D 403,850 issued in the name of Herndon
U.S. Pat. No. D 401,394 issued in the name of Herndon
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,733 issued in the name of Brannon et al. discloses patch attachments for a baseball-style cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,717 issued in the name of Shedd et al describes a headgear attachment for displaying advertising or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. D 396,945 issued in the name of Glass discloses the ornamental design for a cap bill and insert.
U.S. Pat. No. D 281,116 issued in the name of Gamm describes a pocketed athletic shoe upper.
Consequently, there is a constant need for new and innovative ideas that not only create new fashion styles, but also that innovates the fashion industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide fashionably novel apparel combined with diverse articles.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved to a picture holding frame element designed to be laced within a shoe upper.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparel mounted picture securing and displaying apparatus includes a small plastic picture frame that is provided with a hook and loop fastening system. The frame itself is of a conventional nature and is sized to allow the placement of a small picture of an approximate size 1xe2x80x3 by 1xe2x80x3. Located on the back of the frame is the hook portion of a hook and loop fastening system such as Velcro(copyright). The mating loop portion would be attached via adhesive or sewing thread to various articles of clothing such as a cap or a shoe. Thus, when installed upon the article of clothing, the invention can flex slightly with movement without danger of becoming dislodged.
The use of the present invention allows users to proudly show pictures of loved ones or other objects in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but unique as well.
An advantage of the present invention is that it allows for the display of small pictures in a manner that attaches to articles of clothing such as caps, shoes and jackets.
Another advantage of the present invention is that its use presents a unique fashion statement.